Corey Clark
Corey Clark (born "Jacob Clark" – 1980) is a wrestler most notable for wrestling in World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation and to a much smaller degree, American Championship Wrestling. Early Career and WRWF Corey Clark was born on a grimy estate in Inverness, Scotland, before being left at an orphanage, where he spent the rest of a frustrated childhood. The target of constant bullying and mockery, Jacob began to despise himself, but was saved from the edge by best friend Corey Straszeski. The pair grew up together and eventually found their own place, working whichever jobs they could find. One night, after finishing his shift at the grotty nightclub they were both employees of, Corey was jumped and stabbed thirteen times. After adopting the Christian name of his murdered best friend, "Corey Clark" joined the WRWF in the hope of finding out more about his friend’s killer, thanks to an anonymous tip. What followed was a tortuous few years being taunted with ‘valuable’ information in exchange for a fight, only to be betrayed by members of the federation and left in the dark again and again. During his time, Matt White gave Corey a false tip, naming Drugged Up David as his best friend's killer, in the hope that Corey would weaken Drugged Up David before it was White's turn to face him. Eventually, Corey got to the bottom of White's plan, and so began a feud which would last several months. Corey, an instinctive loner, would later be jumped by Matt White's stable: The Hitmen. Corey Clark would go on to defeat Matt White in a submission match at the WRWF's PPV Cold Blood. He would then interrupt a tag team match, in which Matt White and Chard The Tard faced Krazzy Kidd and Jerry Valenz. In a surprising twist, both Krazzy Kidd and Jerry Valenz would be the first to fall victim to the crowbar Corey was wielding at the time (an item that would later become synonymous with Corey's name). His focus then shifted to White, who shortly thereafter became the subject of a savage beating at the hands of Corey. Chard The Tard would try and save White but would ultimately fall prey to the enraged Corey. Still not satisfied with the mayhem he had caused, Corey would take a barbed wire bat and begin to evicerate White's face with it, before pulling a petrol can from underneath the ring (an item he had planted before the show had begun), and dousing White in the flammable substance. He got as far as striking the match before armed security was forced to intervene. It was one of the most vicious assaults in WRWF history. Corey would be admitted to a psychiatric ward shortly after. Returning just two weeks later, Corey claimed to have found "a friend" during his time in the ward, who "lusts after White's blood" even more than he did. That man would turn out to be Drugged Up David, who would face up to White the following week. Corey would open the WRWF's last ever Sunday Savage in a brutal no disqualifications match against Reaper, in which Corey, along with the help of his trademark crowbar, would eventually come out on top. ACW In May 2003 Corey was offered a contract with American Championship Wrestling. Despite reservations about leaving his home, Corey accepted, reasoning that some time away from the place that held such bad memories for him might do him good. Corey would struggle to adjust to American life, feeling alone and isolated, with no one to call a friend. He would wrestle there for a month and half, but found himself forgotten about by the federation's presidents, his drive and determination vastly overlooked. Inevitably, Corey grew tired of the ACW, and left the federation whilst it was at its most fragile, joining an underground ‘fight club’ instead, and watching the federation’s dissolution from afar. To this day, no one that has ever met the wrestler could tell you where he resides, or indeed, if he is even still alive, although rumours of his return are never too far away... Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1980 births Category:WRWF Wrestlers